A Fun Habbit
by KishaLove
Summary: That's all it is, and all it's ever going to be. It's a habit they have, a small fun habit. No one gets hurt, so it's perfectly safe. Nao X Saga Alice nine love! Review please and thank you, but no flames if you don't like don't read.


Title: Stage Nerves  
Author: kishaluv96  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Ryoga x Ruki  
Warnings: MXM, SMUT!, Yaoi,  
Disclaimer: I do not on them, but i sure can dream can't i?  
Summary: Ryoga is backstage and it's not really stage fright that's getting the best of him. No Flames! No like, No read!

That's all it is, and all it's ever going to be. It's a habit they have, a small fun habit. No one gets hurt, so it's perfectly safe. Nao was sitting on a creaking old bed, in a small gray room. A small rolling table was next to him, with a few items on it. The drummer was waiting for his little habit to come in, and when he did Nao felt a stir in his groin. Saga looked beautiful in those baggy clothes, his short brown hair combed down and the hazy look in his usually bright eyes made him look let a smile reach his lips when the bassist slowly stalked in, making sure to close the door and lock it before walking over to the bed. He stopped right in front if it, looking down at Nao with that sexy hazy look to his beautiful face. Nao watched as Saga reached down and took his lips in a small kiss. But a kiss that sent shivers up Nao's spine and right down to his twitching member. The drummer didn't waste anymore time before wrapping his arms around Saga's neck and pulling him onto the bed with him, his body just barely touching his uke's. The kiss deepened as Nao slipped his tongue in the bassist's mouth and explored relentlessly; going over every sensitive area until Saga let out a small squeal. Their tongues intertwined as Nao couldn't help but touch his uke's soft skin, ghosting his fingertips up and down his sides, his smirked into the kiss when he felt Saga shudder under the touch. Soon the need for air became a distraction, so Nao pulled back and smiled at his panting Saga. As the bassist tried to catch his breath, he moaned when Nao slowly started to grind his hips into his. Another kiss met Saga's lips as Nao leaned down and took them. Saga pulled his legs up on the bed and tried to wrap them around Nao, but the drummer stopped him and pulled back causing a groan of disapproval. Smirking, Nao stood up, the brunette has had enough of this. Saga tilted his head in confusion, until he caught sight of the small table and the items on it. The brunette knew exactly what was coming next as Nao finally spoke,  
"Get up and take your clothes off, Saga" The bassist felt a twitch in his groin when Nao's voice sounded in his ear. Slowly Saga got up and stripped himself of his baggy shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his boxers before Nao's raised eyebrow told him to continue. A shudder wrecked through Saga when the soft cloth hit the floor and left him completely exposed to Nao's searching eyes. Saga could barely contain a moan when Nao slinked behind him and ran his fingers up and down his chest, ghosting his cold fingers over Saga's sensitive nipples. Nao loved the way Saga would shiver and move slightly whenever he touched the small nubs. The drummer, teasingly, gave a small moan in Saga's ear when he gave them a twist and pulled them softly, instantly causing them to perk and become hard. Saga leaned into the touch but was denied by Nao pulling back and walking around to face Saga. Oh Nao just loved it, Saga's hard pink nubs, his skin quickly starting to heat up with every touch, his brown eyes glazed with slight lust. The sweat that started to form a thin layer on his porcelain skin, and his chest heaving just the slightest with small pants. And he knew what was going to happen, he knew and he was ready, he could feel Saga was ready to. Nao smirked and decided to tease him a little more before they got started for real. The drummer slide down Saga's body his hands running over each and every crevasse and curve, memorizing them down to the last detail. When he got down to his half-erect member, Nao smirked and took the semi-soft shaft into his hand, running it up and down slowly watching as Saga took in a hard gasp and imperceptibly roll his head back on his shoulders. The drummer moan into the soft skin of the hardening cock, loving the way it tightened around his fingertips. Nao started to pump him a little faster watching how Saga closed his eyes tightly and buck into the pace. Nao could feel the velvet skin pulsate, and the blood begin to flow faster. Saga let out a long throaty moan making Nao smile and kiss the head that was starting to drip with pre-cum. Saga could feel his stomach tighten with pleasure and the heat pool in the pit of it as he came closer to climax. Another loud moan came from Saga's lips when he felt he was just about to release when Nao pulled his hand back.  
"Not yet, my little toy, not yet" Saga groaned in disapproval when Nao pulled all the way back, Turning him to crash their lips together. Moaning into the kiss Saga wrapped his arms around Nao's neck pulling him closer to his heating body. The bassist mewled when Nao pushed him on the bed on his back. Nao was now sure his little habit was ready, slowly he took a bunch of rope off the little table and instructed Saga to sit up on his knees. Which the bassist obligated with no argument, sitting up on his knees and putting his arms behind his back. Nao bound his hands and arms behind his back not too tight but tight enough to make sure Saga couldn't get to himself, or Nao. When he was done, Saga tested the strength and pulled against the bonds, the rope stinging his skin in a hot friction. He looked up and smirked at Nao, who returned the look and planted a kiss on Saga's bruised lips. When the drummer pulled back from the kiss, his uke was panting a little harder than before, making Nao stir and stand back up over him. His calculating eyes going over the remaining items on the table to see what he could use next in his play time with Saga. Smirking, Nao picked up the soft little blindfold and wrapped it around Saga's eyes, causing instant darkness and a mewl from Saga. Nao loved to hear him do that, the noises the other makes made this certain kind of domination that much more worth it. Nao smiled at his work when he pulled back, a panting, blind and bond Saga sitting on the bed, completely and utterly vulnerable to the drummers commands. When an idea come to the drummer's mind, a sly smirk cracked his lips and made him reach for the small flogger on the table. Saga not knowing when Nao was planning was starting to get impatient and moaned when he felt the cool of the leather run across his back. Nao's deep voice sounded right next to his ear, husky and filled with lust.  
"Count to 15" The demand was cold but welcome to Saga's awaiting body. It didn't matter how many times he said he was the Sadistic type, Nao knew him better than anyone. Nao knew that right down his core, Saga was the type to receive, not give. The bassist tried to gain control of his breathing, knowing the stinging pain that was to come, but was still accepted fully. 'Thack" The hard crack of the leather hit against his skin causing a cry to come out of Saga's mouth along with,  
"One" 'Thack' Again and again the leather hit all over his back, sometimes in the same place. Each hit there was a cry or gasp and a number. By the tenth hit, Saga was trying his damndest to regulate his breathing, so the pain wouldn't be as acute. With each hit, a red streak followed in a circulating path, Saga also knew Nao was hitting in places that the streaks would be seen, even if he was wearing a shirt. Nao could feel the blood flow down to his groin, the sounds Saga was making was traveling through his eardrums right between his legs. He held back a groan when he throbbed particularly hard against his leg. Why did he have to wear such tight pants? But he did, and now his cock was enlarging and it started to feel really uncomfortable. Groaning, Saga knew he'd have to come up with an explanation for the marks on his back, chest and arms. Saga could feel tears gather in the corner of his eyes when the fiithteenth hit came down on his back along with a loud cry and the final number,  
"Fifteen!" Sag yelled out in pain, the marks already starting to sting and felt as though blood was running down the wounds. Nao smiled at Saga's strength and put down the flogger and kissed his abused uke's lips. Saga kissed back immediately, trying to take his mind off of the constant sting and throb from his back. When Nao pulled back he heard a small squeal from Saga's lips making him give the younger another kiss before completely pulling away and licking the wounds on his shoulder. Listening to the soft gapes and sighes of pain coming from the small bassist, before kissing his neck in compensation. Nao pulled back again causing a moan from the loss to come from Saga's lips. Reaching over, Nao took the last item from the table, smirked and started to strip himself of his clothing, dropping his pants freeing his pulsing member. Nao stood tall and proud as his erection stood up with him. Saga could only hear the sliding of clothing off of skin, he wondered what else was there to take off? He was completely naked, well except for the flattering ropes binding him tightly. Then he felt the silk blindfold fall from his face, eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light of the small room. When Saga spotted Nao, he gasped and blushed at his naked form, Nao being very well hung for one. The other being Saga always thought Nao was hot, and him standing there, naked and erect like that made a shudder pass through Saga at just the sight. Nao climbed back onto the bed behind Saga and wrapped his arms around his waist, his fingertips softly running up and down Saga's fully hard shaft, leaking with pre-cum and practically begging to be pumped or sucked. Nao smiled at the denial because he slid the last item around the base of Saga's cock preventing him from cumming just yet. When Saga felt the tightening around his base, he looked down to see Nao had slid a cock ring on him. Smiling, Nao sat back and looked over his work, Saga looked perfect, bond with tight rope and a slutty cock ring around his base, angry red marks going down his back, his chest heaving with much needed air and scattered moan that sent chills down to Nao's neglected throbbing cock. Nao couldn't wait to fuck his toy, and he knew Saga was ready for it, the leaking pre-cum was enough to tell him that. The drummer reached under the pillow where he had pre-placed a tube of lubricant. Coating his fingers with the slippery liquid he reached around Saga and started to pump him fast, a loud moan ripping from his throat. Saga just leaned into the touch, getting closer to the feeling, until again Nao pulled back and smirked. Saga groaned and let his head hang from his shoulders for being denied.  
"Saga, do you want it?" Saga looked up to see Nao was no stroking himself, slowly and purposely creating a show that would make any man blush with arousal. Feeling his lips wetten with drool, Saga nodded hurriedly wanting that feeling now. Nao smiled at his toy's impatience as he coated his fingers again, and nodded for Sags to come to him. And come to him Sags did, the bassist could almost feel those talented fingers inside of him, making him moan out. Nao flipped Saga so he was on his stomach, ass in the air and face in the mattress like a wanton slut. Nao slowly pushed his first finger into Saga'a tight hole, twisting and turning it, trying to make Saga comfortable with the intrusion. The brunette moaned when he felt that first finger slip inside of him, and pushed back onto it telling Nao he was ready for way more. Nao smirked at Saga's act and pushed the second finger into his entrance and slowly pumping them in and out of Saga. Saga moan out to Nao and groaned when he felt the fingers start to scissor him, stretching his insides. A moan sounded in Saga's ear when Nao pushed the third and final finger into him, scissoring him and fucking him with them. Saga slowly started to lose himself in the feelings of being filled, moaning he pushed back on Nao's fingers causing Nao to push in deeper and harder making Saga arch his back and scream in pure pleasure. Nao had found that spot, that little bundle of nerves, that sent Saga's self control out the window and beg for it like the little whore that he was. Smirking Nao took out his fingers, causing a moan at the loss,  
"Don't you worry, my little toy. You'll be filled once again soon enough" Nao whispered huskily into Saga's ear, knowing he loved the dirty sayings that would utter from his mouth. And with that Nao pushed into Saga's tight heat, making the younger cry out in pleasurable pain. Saga could feel the other's cock stretching his little hole, making him arch his back at the feeling. Nao gripped Saga's hips and started to thrust in and out at a fast pace, not letting Saga adjust to his size. The lust and need starting to take him over. Saga could barely hold his eyes open at the raw feelings, the pain, the pleasure, the stretching, the filling. Saga loved it, and he wanted more of it. Hearing Saga scream out for him, Nao chuckled and thrusted in deep, hitting that sweet spot causing white stars to flash in front of Saga's eyes temporarily blinding the young bassist with the purest pleasure. Nao, being a drummer quickly set a rhythm and pace they both wanted, and craved to have. With each thrust Saga felt like he was going to die, Nao ruthlessly pounded into him, pounded into that same amazing spot, at such a fast and hard pace. Nao threw back his head and moaned out Saga's name, lovin the thigh heat he was buried to the hilt in. Enjoying the way Saga's body would clench and unclench unintentionally creating a moving, hot, tight cavern. Nao gripped Saga's hips almost hard enough to cause bruises and thrust harder and deeper into his uke's butt. Saga could feel it, it was coming hard to, the feeling of orgasm was trying to take him over but that fucking cock ring was preventing it. The tightening in Saga's stomach was becoming almost unbearably tight as the burning heat that pooled in the pit of his abdomen was trying to break free and release. Nao could feel Saga was at the end of his rope, his body becoming unmanageably tight causing splits of pain against Nao's cock, but that only drove him closer to climax.  
"NAO PLEASE LET ME CUM!" Saga screamed out, begging for the release he so very much craved, and needed at this point. Nao could see the light at the end of his own tunnel, and decided that it was time. Nao reached around him, ran his hands up and down Saga's swollen cock, agonizing pain pleasure coursed through the bassist. Saga screamed louder for Nao to let him cum, voice raw and horse with emotions. Nao stopped being a tease and said,  
" Saga, Baby cum for me!" With that Nao slipped off the cock ring and Saga came almost instantly. Hot white spasms exploded from his body as he came quick and hard. His melting cream shot out onto his chest and the bed below him. Saga couldn't see anything for a couple seconds as his orgasm came crashing down on him. When Saga came, Nao yelled out his name as his body clenched so very tight, causing Nao's orgasm to wreck through his body. The drummer slowed his pace down while riding out his orgasm to it's last thrust until he just collapsed on top of Saga. After a few minutes of basking the afterglow of their orgamas they both groaned as Nao pulled out and untied Saga, throwing the ropes to the ground. Collapsing down next to his lover Nao smiled when Saga snuggled close to him. With the last of his energy Nao wrapped his arm around Saga and pulled him so he could rest on his chest. Almost instantly they fell asleep next to each other, cuddling and snuggling close. Yeah this was just a habit they had. A fun habit at that, and neither of them saw them stopping any time soon.


End file.
